


[上一]许愿

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行迟到的新年快乐~提前的春节快乐
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	[上一]许愿

学园都市在经历波乱万丈的秋冬季之后终于恢复日常，黄泉川家的孩子们才发现他们的家长是一个很注重节日习俗的人，并且无论土洋逢节必过。

圣诞节时在客厅布置了圣诞树，预约了KFC圣诞节桶，给每个家庭成员准备了礼物，并在半夜悄悄放到枕边。圣诞节一过就像商家一样马上转为迎新模式，大晦日带领全家进行了大扫除，做了年菜煮了荞麦面，跨年之后又赶着大人孩子去初诣。

据她所说这么做是为了让特殊的孩子们体验普通的日常生活。

1月1日一大早一方通行被拖出被窝，稀里糊涂地穿上整套羽织纹付袴，被塞进外形圆润的小轿车的后排座位。学园都市里没有神社这类宗教场所，从位于第七学区的黄泉川家出发自驾前往学园都市外，一路上一方通行都在爆睡，对一起挤在后排打扮得花枝招展的番外个体和最后之作的各种撩闲毫无反应。

在拥挤但温暖的车上，一方通行做了新年的第一个梦，按照之前黄泉川的年中行事讲座，初梦预示着新一年的运势。科学都市的科学结晶当然不会相信这种不科学的说辞，尤其这个梦的剧情因为过于幸福而显得非常虚假。梦的结尾一方通行被敲击车窗的声音叫醒，一睁眼看到梦里人就在眼前。

鼻尖被压扁的刺猬头少年正透过车窗看进来。见一方通行醒了，便拉开了车门。

一方通行本想问你怎么会在这里，车门一开看到上条当麻身上穿着的羽织纹付袴，心里已经有了答案。跟自己穿着的白羽织黑袴完全对应的黑羽织白袴，如果说这些是巧合，那红腰带蓝草履和蓝腰带红草履就只能是刻意了吧。

“黄泉川又搞什么？”

一方通行嘀咕了一句，无视了上条伸出的手，用拐杖支撑身体，自力下了车。

已经从另一边车门下车的最后之作欢呼着跑向穿了一身和服盛装的小修女——没有人吐槽修女是否应该到神社参拜。

“黄泉川老师叫我来的，”上条似乎是回答一方通行，“必要的时候帮你一下。”

刚刚醒来还有点迷糊的一方通行疑惑地看了一眼上条，然后他听到女孩子们呼唤他们的声音，循声望去看到她们站在鸟居下方挥手，长长的石阶自脚下向上延伸，参道尽头神社的拜殿浮在天边。

一方通行缓步走到神域与人间的境界线上，审视着像是要给来访者一个下马威的石阶。

跟他身高相仿，但与他相比算得上敦实的刺猬头少年，再一次向他伸出了手，一方通行再一次无视了他，抬手拉松有些碍事的黑色围巾。

雪白的脖颈和漆黑的项圈型电极一起显露出来。

“哎哎哎！不行！这个神社的石阶不自己走上去不灵的！”上条慌忙拉住了他。

“啊？”听到这不可解的发言被摆弄一早上的一方通行终于爆发，“什么灵不灵的、什么迷信啊？！”

“你就当这是游戏通关的必要条件吧！——我是外挂！”上条说得理直气壮坦荡荡。

像是在发泄对外挂行为的鄙视，一方通行用拐杖重重地敲击地面，开始沿着石阶上行。上条紧跟在他身后，配合着他的步调，走走，停停。

这些石阶要比常见的楼梯高且陡峭，并有白色圣诞节留下的积雪，十分湿滑。不依靠能力，也不依靠“外挂”，拄着拐杖的一方通行只能拐杖、左脚、右脚，三步一个台阶地前进。上了十几阶之后，体力十分有限的他就已气喘吁吁。冰冷的空气在肺里进进出出，本身也是一桩酷刑。

初诣就算了还找这么高难度的神社，而且追加了禁用能力的条件，是不是耍我。濒临脱力的一方通行恍惚地想。

左右手交握着站在旁边的上条，看着一方通行摇摇欲坠的样子，觉得“必要的时候”已经到了。

“我来背你吧？”

“不要！”

“那我来扶你——”

“不要！”

一边是乐于助人的热心肠，一边是不愿受人恩惠的倔脾气。在狭窄的石阶上拉拉扯扯，也不知是谁先脚下一滑，两人一起失去了平衡。

“啊！！！！！！”

上条的视界变成冬日的晴空，他下意识地做出保护动作，但无法抑制闭上眼睛的本能反应。

下面的积雪好像还蛮厚的，滚下去应该没什么大事，最好能垫在一方通行下面，他那身小骨头直接砸到地面可不是闹着玩的。上条的头脑飞速运作，同时调整身体姿势，突然意识到滞空时间长得不自然。

“不要用右手碰我。”是一方通行的冷静的声音。

“诶？”上条睁开了眼睛，“诶————！！！”

四面八方都是天空。准确说来有一面是地面，但距离足有数十米。他甚至看到了神社里建筑的屋顶。

左耳边至近距离，响着“扑通扑通”生命的鼓动，那并不是上条自己的心跳。

上条微微仰头，看到了黑色的围巾，白色的发丝和泛红的耳垂。

当一方通行降落在神社院子的角落时，依然以公主抱的姿势抱着上条。

“咳咳，许愿大概会不灵了。”

意料之外地在新年第一天玩了把云霄飞车的上条抚摸着胸口说。

一方通行心想，我的初梦已经应验，我的愿望也已经实现了。

=END=

题目：逆公主抱。


End file.
